Anniversary
by ShadowLuVa
Summary: It's Brooke's and Peyton's one year anniversary. Femslash. Breyton. Smut. Don't Like don't read.


Brooke waved her hands in front of her face hoping to get some air circulating but it was to no avail. It was hotter than Hades in the apartment. It was the middle of March, as hot as the hottest summer day, and the air condition had stopped working sometime during the night. The windows were all open in hopes a breeze would combat the heat, but there was no breeze. Perspiration made her blouse stick to her skin and a thin film of it made her face shine. Brooke heard the refrigerator turn on and walked over to it, opened the freezer door, and stuck her head in. Sighing in pleasure, she closed her eyes and vaguely wondered if she could crawl in.

She stayed with her face in the freezer for fifteen minutes and would have stayed longer if the phone didn't start ringing. She pulled her face back, closed the freezer reluctantly, walked back into the living room, and reached for the phone.

"Hello," she said sitting at the edge of the flowered sofa.

"Hey, baby. How are you doing today?"

"PEyton," Brooke saifd with a smile. Even after a year, Peyton's voice still made her smile. "I'm doing great for someone slowly roasting to death. The air con gave up the ghost last night."

Soft laughter floated through the line and Brooke closed her eyes as it washed over her. "Again? We should really talk about getting it repaired and before summer."

"We will. So when are you coming home?"

"That's why I called; I'm not going to be able to start toward home until late Monday night."

"But I thought you'd be home tonight."

"I know, I'm sorry, but something came up and we need to fix it before construction can start."

"Our anniversary is on Sunday," Brooke knew she was sounding like a child at the beginning of a tantrum but she couldn't help herself; she was hurting.

Peyton felt much the same way so she let the churlish tone pass, "Honey, if I could I'd be there tonight and suffer through the weekend in that heat so I could be close to you."

"You're only saying that because you'll be sleeping in a nice air conditioned room."

"Exactly why I'm saying it. We'll celebrate our anniversary when I get home. My treat. Look, Brooke I've got to go."

"Okay, I'll just go back and stick my head in the freezer again."

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too," both girls hung up at the same time as was their custom.

Brooke looked around the empty apartment, her eyes landing on a picture of Peyton sitting on the coffee table, and slumped down on the couch. Peyton was smiling, Brooke couldn't recall a time when she wasn't, her curly blonde hair pulled back from her face so it didn't obstruct the deep green of her eyes, her mouth was full and soft, and her body was naturally lean.

"Great," Brooke mumbled to herself, "Now I'm miserable, lonely, and hot. It was better when I was just hot." She took the picture from the table and hugged it to her.

Peyton walked into the apartment quietly, closing and locking the door behind her. As she moved through the living room, heat caught her in waves; a thin film of perspiration quickly covered her arms and face. She saw the window open and moved toward it hoping for a slight breeze. Peyton sat down on the chair under the window and removed her shoes and socks. She was dead tired. She drove six hours after endless ones stuck in meetings, but she was unwilling to miss her own anniversary. Just thinking of Brooke's face lighted up in surprise was enough to propel her to her feet and walking toward the bedroom door.

She noticed the line of light underneath the door and smiled at Brooke's inability to sleep in the dark by herself. Peyton opened the door and stood leaning on the frame as she drank in the sight of Brooke. She was sleeping on top of the covers, on her stomach, and completely naked. Peyton let her gaze wonder over Brooke's body, it gleamed slightly with sweat, her straight back, the small dip at the small of it, her round firm ass, and her long legs. Brooke was built like a dancer and tended to move like one when awake, all raw energy, but asleep she was peaceful and quietly beautiful. Her dark brown hair was cut above her shoulders. Her face was striking, especially in profile as it was now, with high cheekbones, straight nose, and an easy smile which produced dimples at both cheeks. But it was her eyes Peyton had fallen in love with first. They were big brown eyes shining with kindness and honesty. You always knew what Brooke was feeling; her eyes told you. In sleep, with eyes closed, it was easier to drink in her beauty, long lashes falling on smooth ivory skin. Pyton felt the love slam into her making her catch her breath.

Peyton walked into the room and slowly removed her clothing her eyes never leaving the form sleeping peacefully on the bed. When she was as naked as Brooke, she moved to the head of the bed, knelt, and placed a small kiss on her shoulder tasting the sweat and essence that was Brooke. She moved her lips and took Brooke's in an awkward kiss because of the angle, and felt as she came awake slowly, opening her lips and moving her tongue inside Peyton's mouth to taste, to explore. Moving back, Peyton smiled into her dazed eyes.

"Hi," Peyton whispered.

"Hi, I thought you wouldn't be home till tomorrow night."

"I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you on our anniversary, so I crammed meetings today."

Brooke struggled to her elbows and beamed at her, "You're naked."

"It seemed appropriate since you were, too."

"Cant' sleep in clothes in this heat."

"Pretty bad," Peyton murmured leaning in for another taste of Brooke's lips.

Peyton crawled into the bed, letting her body slide against the slickness of Brooke's. Lying on her back she enjoyed the knowledge and feel that the person she loved was next to her.

Brooke, still on her elbows, looked down on Peyton and smiled, "You look exhausted."

"I've been up since five, and the drive seemed longer than ever."

"My poor baby," Brooke replied as she bent her head and kissed Peyton lightly on the forehead. "Why don't you just close your eyes," she whispered as her lips briefly touched Peyton's eyelids, "and I'll do all the work. You can just enjoy."

Peyton smiled her eyes already closed, "If you insist."

Brooke moved her lips down the side of Peyton's face her tongue darting out to lick and taste. Moving slowly across her jaw, Brooke took her lips in a tender kiss. Their tongues met and played with each other. Brooke moved her tongue inside of Peyton's mouth moving it across her teeth, the inside of her cheek, and along Peyton's's tongue. The kiss went on for several minutes as Brooke's hands moved over Peyton's body, caressing softly, naked skin already wet with sweat.

Brooke ended the kiss and trailed her mouth down Peyton's chin and throat lightly biting then licking Peyton's neck. Over smooth shoulders and the swell of breasts. Peyton moaned softly as she felt Brooke's mouth close around one of her nipples. She entangled her fingers into Brooke's hair pressing her closer to her breast. Brooke took the nipple into her mouth and began to suckle it gently at first then with more pressure. When she heard Peyton moan she bit down on the nipple until Peyton whimpered above her. Brooke ran her tongue over the throbbing nipple before moving her head to the other one. Doing the exact same thing to the other nipple, Brooke closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of Peyton's soft cries.

Brooke moved her mouth over Peyton's breasts her tongue darting out to taste the underside of them before moving on to traverse flat stomach toward her bellybutton. Reaching her destination, Brooke paused. She licked the surrounding skin then blew gently on it. Peyton trembled at the sensation. Brooke licked her bellybutton her tongue delving into it her teeth gently grazing. Peyton's body moved beneath her begging her with no sound to move lower. Brooke obeyed. She moved her head down over Peyton's abdomen her teeth scraping and her tongue soothing and teasing.

Brooke got to right above Peyton's core, her mouth over it, her breath tickling the sensitive folds. She moved down and started at her ankles. Kneeling between them, Brooke slowly kissed the inside of Peyton's ankles her tongue stroking the pulse point there. Brooke's hands were slowly sliding over Peyton's sweat soaked body. Brooke moved her mouth up Peyton's legs alternating between the two, her tongue lapping up the sweat. She would place a small kiss, a slight nibble, and then a thorough lick. She spent time exploring the inside of Peyton's knees before moving further up.

Peyton's moans now sounded like words, "Please, Brooke. Baby, please, taste me." Her body moved under Brooke's, her back arching exposing herself more. Brooke decided to comply and lowered her open mouth onto Peyton's wet and aching centre. Peyton moaned loudly as she felt Brooke's mouth explore her core. Brooke traced her tongue over Peyton's lower lips before moving inside. She explored and tasted moving her tongue around inner walls and circling Peyton's clit. As Brooke's tongue moved on Peyton's clit, her fingers entered her. She moved three fingers in and out slowly then quicker alternating between the two speeds and everything in between while her mouth sucked on Peyton's clit her tongue circling it, lapping across it. Peyton pressed Brooke's head closer to her body, grinding it into her pussy. She was mindless with need and pleasure. She could feel the explosive end just beyond.

Brooke didn't mind. She loved the smell and taste of Peyton. She worked her fingers deeper into Peyton's core, her mouth insatiable on her clit. She felt Peyton's body tense moments before her walls convulsed around Brooke's fingers. Peyton's orgasm seemed to go on forever her breathing was shallow, her body trembled, and her pussy gripped Brooke's fingers tightly. Brooke continued to feast on Peyton's clit through her climax. She slowly removed her fingers from within Peyton's core and moved her mouth up Peyton's body, tasting and teasing until finally reaching her mouth. The two girls kissed deeply while Brooke moved one of her legs between Peyton's, pressing her knee into Peyton's sensitive centre, making the convulsions begin anew. Brooke caught Peyton's moan in her mouth as her tongue moved inside it.

Peyton gradually came back to earth. Her eyes were still glazed with pleasure and she smiled dreamily at Brooke. "Thank you."

Brooke smiled back leisurely, "Anytime. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," Peyton responded her body satisfied and her mind blissfully blank. "I love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
